Who Knew Love Could Be So Challenging
by EpsilonEddie
Summary: Lydia has been chosen to be the housecarl to the newly found (Fem) dragonborn. However life isn't easy and the forces around the pair are not cut and dry. Expect romance with quite a bit of philosophy and political philosophy when I feel it necessary with some action thrown in. I do not own the game nor the characters. This is simply my interpretation of a possible storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**

 **I haven't really enjoyed some of the fanfics dealing with the dragonborn being very naive and in some cases borderline incompetent when it comes to anything outside of a fight. This isn't to put anyone's stories or ideas down but merely my feelings on the subject. Because of this I decided to write my own story where, I believe, I have crafted a character that is not innocent or naive in hardly any way. Another problem I have seen is that too many stories (again my personal feelings on the subject, which you are free to disagree with) place sole reason for the dragonborn being a hero simply because they are the dragonborn. As a result I will try and make it so that my character is renowned in her own right and will later on in the story use her dragonborn abilities more as a compliment rather than a crutch or the reason she is a hero. Lastly the character I am creating has her own wants and needs and I will try and rectify some of the plot holes that I saw within Skyrim (although I am only human and will probably make mistakes) on that basis. This means that she isn't interested in saving the world and becoming a hero. She has her own goals and agendas and will only take direct action if it benefits her cause. Also this will eventually be a Lydia x (Fem) dragonborn story which will evolve rather quickly as I want to go into how the relationships is and what happens within it rather then create some elaborate story ending when they finally confess their feelings to one another. This is my first story and if you have questions feel free to PM me and I will try and get back to you within a suitable time period.**

Chapter One

She'd been waiting for this day to happen. To prove herself worthy and be able to have meaning in her life. Lydia had been mad about not being able to fight the dragon that had attacked the watchtower the previous day but that was now an afterthought. The city of Whiterun was getting a new Thane, but even more important than that she was going to be the new housecarl of this Thane who had been confirmed to be a dragonborn of legend.

Lydia could barely contain her excitement. What was her new lord going to look like? Was it going to be a huge lumbering beast of a man? A fierce but sweet swordmaiden that would love nothing more than to spar with her? The possibilities were endless as she ran through all the combinations in her mind. Oh she wished that time could move faster.

That's when her breath hitched in her throat, the doors to Dragonsreach were opening and in came a solitary figure. As the figure came closer to the throne the giddy feeling in her stomach started to turn to dread. This wasn't the strapping warrior of valor that she had been expecting.

The dragonborn (now clearly a female) was small, tiny even, by nord standards, coming in at about 5 foot 4. She had luscious deep red hair tied in a high ponytail and the deepest blue eyes that Lydia had ever seen all framed by a beautiful pale face. Her expression though was a complete mask. It showed no emotion that Lydia could discern other than slight boredom at all the proceedings She didn't wear armor but her clothes were clearly the robes of a mage and she had the presence of someone that was used to being in control and having her way. She came to a stop right in front of Jarl Balgruuf and waited silently for him to speak and as Lydia noticed without bowing.

"You've done a great service for me and my city, Dragonborn. By my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun. It's the greatest honor that's within my power to grant. I assign you Lydia as a personal Housecarl, and this weapon from my armory to serve as your badge of office. I'll also notify my guards of your new title. Wouldn't want them to think you're part of the common rabble, now would we? We are honored to have you as Thane of our city, Dragonborn."

After a few seconds of silence the Dragonborn replied with a clear, melodious voice, "Thank you for the honor Jarl Balgruuf however I insist that you keep your weapons. I have no need for such things. Now if there is nothing else I will be taking my leave"

A shocked silence permeated through the hall. This person had just turned down a gift from the Jarl! The feeling of dread was spreading further down into Lydia's belly. This was the women that she had to serve? An arrogant mage without a care for her superiors?

"Which of you is Lydia?" the voice rang out again.

Lydia gulped and stepped forward to address the Dragonborn, "Honor to you my thane."

"There is no need for such flowery words," the harsh reply came as the Dragonborn stared at Lydia sizing her up. "Come we're leaving."

Without another word the Dragonborn turned her back and started walking out as Lydia hurried to catch up. The pair left Dragonsreach and traveled out towards the lower levels of the city where Breezehome was situated. Lydia barely had time to take in her surroundings once entering before the Dragonborn had turned and leveled a bone chilling glare at her.

"What is a housecarl specifically?"

Lydia, still in a daze from the icy azure pools, could only look shocked at the Dragonborn.

"The Jarl said that you are my housecarl. What is your job? What is your purpose?"

"W-w-well I'm swore to serve you and protect you with my life," Lydia stuttered. How could someone so small command so much authority she wondered as she stared down at the Dragonborn whose name she still did not know.

The Dragonborn stared at her for a few more seconds before responding, "So that means that your first loyalty is to me then correct?"

"I guess so…"

A smirk grew on the Dragonborn's face,"Good from now on your only loyalty is to me."

Lydia was again shocked, as seemed to be her standard response when she dealt with this women. Not to mention that she was beginning to dislike this arrogant Dragonborn more and more. So what if she had mystical powers, could steal the souls of dragons, and was guaranteed to be a hero? She didn't have to be so self-righteous and pompous about it!

"Well who ARE you? I can't very well be loyal to someone who I know nothing about or what their goals are," Lydia smirked, she was not some brute that could just be ordered around like a measly pet. She regret her decision as soon as she saw the look of utter amusement on the Dragonborn's tiny girl was mocking her!

"I suppose that I do owe you at least that much. I am Weiss (pronounced vaɪs or in laymen's terms vice) Asgaldan, a senior instructor of destruction magic at the College of Winterhold and a certified master in the field. Like all Masters I am very much able to use the other schools of magic and proficient in all forms of it. I achieved my mastery four years ago at the age of seventeen. My goal currently is to find artifacts of magical significance. Does that answer enough of your questions?"

Lydia was dumbstruck by this answer; how could someone so young be a senior instructor and master of magic? No wonder she had an aura of confidence surrounding her. She was a high ranking member of a group that answered only to themselves. As Lydia gaped openly at her a small but somewhat cruel smile pulled at Weiss' lips.

"As I see there are no more questions I have to ask is that the best armor that you have?"

Lydia's mouth snapped closed and she glanced down at her armor before replying, "Wha- why? What's wrong with what I have?"

"Are you serious? What is NOT wrong with it is the better question. It's made of inferior material, I am not even a smith and I know that much, and frankly it looks to be old enough to have been used a few generations ago. The shield is so dented that it looks like it will fall apart at any moment and don't even get me started on the shape of that sword. It looks to all have been taken care of well, so there's no fault in your upkeep, but what you have on is not what you want to have when charging into battle. That looks like something that should be sold to a theater production to be turned into a costume, so I ask again is that the best armor that you have?"

That scathing remark cut deep into Lydia's core and her face burned as she looked down in shame and whispered,"Yes."

It wasn't her fault that she didn't have the best armor or the finest weapons. That all cost money and it's not like her previous job gave her much in that regard. Being a warrior of the Jarl, if you could even call that her job, didn't pay much in the way of gold. it brought her perks: a roof over her head, place to stay, people to spar against. And it wasn't as if she had any family money to fall back on because she'd used it all to restore her great great great grandfather's old set. This was her one chance to move up in the world and it all hinged on the whims of the cocky women in front of her. Lydia could feel tears pricks at the corner of her eyes as she tried her hardest to keep herself together. She was going to be sent back she knew it and her dreams would be over before they had even begun.

"How old are you?"

Lydia's head snapped up as a single tear slid down her face, "W-w-what?"

Weiss' glare returned back in full force before she could could suppress it,"Don't make me repeat myself how old are you?"

"I'm nineteen," Lydia sniffled as she tried to hold back anymore tears from coming out.

"Good that means as a female you're done growing."

What was going on? Why was Weiss asking about her age? Was she going to take pity on her? Wait where was she going?! Weiss had walked to the front of the house and had opened the front door before looking back at Lydia.

"Well are you coming? We don't exactly have all day now do we."

Obediently Lydia followed behind Weiss as they made their way back up through the city. Initially Lydia was scared that she was indeed being given back until they started heading up the steps towards Jorrvaskr, which calmed Lydia down but made her question what was happening. There was no way a mage, no matter how accomplished, would ever be accepted as a member of the companions so what were they doing there?

Weiss lead her around the building and up even more steps until they came to a huge forge burning brightly in the midday.

"Are you Eorlund Grey-Mane," Weiss asked in her no-nonsense, driving tone.

"Yes now what do you want? I have a lot of steel to shape," apparently the legendary blacksmith was not impressed with being disturbed so abruptly.

Unfazed Weiss pressed on,"I've heard that you're one of the best blacksmiths in all of Skyrim, so I come as a client. I need you to make a complete set of ebony armor and shield in perfect quality as fast as you can. Price isn't an issue so what is the estimation?"

At this point Lydia was now going to expect every conversation Weiss had to end with stunned silence by the sheer audacity of what she said. At least Eorlund was just as stunned as she was.

"What was it that you wanted miss," Eorlund stuttered as he tried to comprehend exactly what Weiss was asking for.

"I asked how much it would cost and how much time it would take for a full suit of ebony armor complete with shield in perfect condition," she responded in a tone that clearly conveyed the annoyance she felt of having to repeat herself.

"Ummm well normally a standard set with shield would be about 3550 septims and perfect condition would be an extra 1000 septims but if you want it as fast as possible that would increase the price to about 5350.

"And how long would it take?"

"About 5 weeks give or take. The process will be made easier if I had the intended recipient with me when I make the armor instead of trying to work off of measurements alone."

"Fair enough. Lydia," at the sound of her name she lurched forward still unable to comprehend exactly what was happening. "You will stay with him for as long as it takes to create the armor. I have some things that must be attended to so you may sleep in the guest room in Breezehome."

"Y-y-yes my thane," was Weiss buying a full set of new armor just for her?

Weiss gave Lydia an incredulous look before saying,"None of that thane crap. You know my name now and I expect you to use it. Now as for your payment."

Weiss reached into a small pouch on her belt and muttered a few words under her she started taking handful after handful of coins out until there was more than a small pile at the feet of the blacksmith, making his eyes bulge before walking back towards Breezehome.

"Prepare tonight," Weiss called over her shoulder, "You start first thing tomorrow morning."

When Lydia decided that they were a good ways away from the blacksmith she started to question Weiss,"Why did you do that? Did you know how much money you just spent?! What you could have done with that much? And how did you get all that money in that pouch in the first place because there is no possible way that small thing could hold that many coins and-"

"Are you quite done yet," Weiss asked in an amused but exasperated tone. When Lydia didn't say anything Weiss decided to take her chance and press on. "You needed new armor so I bought you some. As for the expense, the way I see it, you are my personal bodyguard. In essence I own you. I cannot have my personal guard using substandard equipment, and money has no real consequence to me. As for the pouch it's linked to a stockpile of gold coins that will transport the exact number of coins I desire based off what I tell it. Now here's the key to the house. Try not to burn the place down."

And with that Weiss turned towards the gate and walked out into the late afternoon.

Lydia sighed as she went back into the house and sat down. Well, she thought, it may have not started out as she had dreamed it would, but at least she was still here. And it some ways it was even better, after all never in Lydia's wildest dreams would she receive a custom suit of first class armor by a stunningly beautiful lady.

Lydia jerked up. Where had that thought come from?! She hadn't been attracted to a girl since her young teenage years. Plus Weiss may be stunning but her personality and attitude where such a pain that there was no possible way that she could be attracted to the prickly Dragonborn. Could there?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lydia was absolutely bored out of her skull. Her armor was just about finished up so there was nothing for her to do while she wallowed away in Breezehome. The city, she thought ruefully, was truly a boring place when you were waiting to travel with a Dragonborn hero. Just then one of the apprentices of Eorlund ran in and informed her that the Ebony armor was ready for it's finally fitting.

Finally, with something to do, Lydia rushed out the door and sprinted up the hill towards the forge and the new set of armor to call her own. She skidded to a stop and gazed star-struck at the mannequin that was holding a full set of midnight black armor. _I-is that mine?,_ she wondered as she continued to stare at the suit in wonderment. _This day is looking so much better,_ Lydia thought with glee as the assistances helped her put on the mail. The suit was cool on her and felt much like a second skin. She tested her movement out and was extremely happy to find that she had almost her entire range of motion. She resolved that, no matter whatever her faults, she would at least try to give Weiss her undivided attention for this spectacular gift.

Lydia, lastly, strapped the shield to her forearm and sauntered back towards Breezehome, her boredom pleasantly forgotten about now that she had her prize. As she got to Breezehome and walked into the living room her eyes just about bulged out of her skull by the sight of Weiss over the fire cooking in a low cut dress that barely went to her knees.

"Weiss how the hell did you get here," Lydia exclaimed as heat crept up her neck and onto her cheeks as she tried but failed to not ogle at Weiss' legs.

"Well walking has been a time tested way for getting around," came the dry reply. "Now will you close the door diner is almost ready. Which means you better eat well because we'll be leaving tomorrow and I don't want to be hauling your ass around because you ran out of energy and passed out. And take that armor off. You'll get it dirty."

As Lydia did as she was told diner was finished and she sat down on one of the chairs as Weiss gave her a full bowl of some kind of stew. The meal passed in several minutes of silence before Weiss broke it.

"So, how do you like your new armor?"

Lydia looked up from her just finished meal and gave her first genuine smile to Weiss before replying sincerely, "It's the greatest thing anyone has ever given me. Thank you."

"Well I can't have you dying on me now can I? Also there is the matter of your sword that we have to deal with."

Weiss got up from the table and went into another room before Lydia could protest and tell Weiss that she had already spent enough on her. Lydia was beginning to wonder if anyone had ever told Weiss no in her life. _Well,_ she thought ruefully, _if they had she had probably bitten their heads off. I wonder what could have happened to have made her like this…_

Thankfully Weiss came back into the room before Lydia could continue down that path but not however before a pink tinge had tainted her cheeks. Lydia now struggled to get her mind focused on whatever it was Weiss was presenting and not her embarrassing thoughts about the Dragonborn's personal life.

"Your antique was a standard one-and-a-half hilt but with that shield I assumed that you mostly used it one-handed. So that narrowed down the search significantly and I decided that you might as well have this."

The way Weiss said it made it sound like she was giving Lydia some worthless trinket not the beautiful shining sword that Weiss was holding out for her to take. There were runes shimmering up the blade and the pummel was glowing with a bright and soothing light.

"This sword is called Dawnbreaker. It was a gift from the daedric prince Azura from some task or another I helped her with. Being a weapon of the Lady of Dawn and Dusk it has a rather unique enchantment in that it is more effective against the undead. Draugr, Dragon Priests, Vampires; all of them will be extra vulnerable to you, Oh and even better because this is a magical sword it will not dent. No matter what you do that blade will never dull or crack so that also means it will never have to be repaired either."

Lydia just gawked at the weapon now in her hands,"How in Talos name did you get a gift from a daedric prince," she sputtered.

Weiss just smirked before replying, "I told you my goal was to find magical artifacts didn't I? You'll soon see for yourself."

Weiss laughed before going towards the stairs towards her room but stopped halfway up and glanced back over her shoulder before saying, "You know you should smile more. You look so much cuter when you're smiling." And with that Weiss silently walked the rest of the stairs to her bed leaving a blushing and flustered Lydia in her wake.

The two left Whiterun late the next morning traveling north on a couple of horses Weiss had conjured. Apparently any semi-competent apprentice could do the same but Lydia chose not to comment on it. No other words passed between the two women till they made camp for that night.

"So why exactly are we going to Winterhold," Lydia questioned as they sat down for their meal.

Weiss sighed before replying, "It's a rather long story. It would probably bore you anyway."

"Oh," Lydia pouted before looking back into the fire oddly disappointed by the turn of events.

"Do you really want to hear it?"

Lydia's face shot up and she had a delighted look on her face as she nodded her affirmation.

.

"Well I'm sure that you've heard of the Dwemer in your life and of their mysterious disappearance correct?"

Lydia nodded hesitantly wondering exactly where Weiss was going with this.

"Well one of our scholars, a man named Arniel Gane, had a theory about how they had achieved such a thing. He proposed that they used a specific artifact of immense power, and a special dagger that could tap into said artifact to transport themselves. How this was possible I am unsure of and Arniel did not grace me with an in depth explanation before the accident. When everything was set up and he used the dagger, he disappeared in a blinding flash. I spent some time looking into the dagger, enchanted weapons being a large pastime of mine, and we are on our way to see if I can undo the effects of the ritual and bring Arniel back. Also I can't say that I'm not rather excited to read his thesis about this incident and learn why the Dwemer did such a thing in the first place."

Lydia looked contemplative before saying, "But why did he involve you in the first place? I mean it seems like from the story he knew what the dagger was and how to use it so why did he need you?"

Lydia's heart rocketed up into her chest at the glow of admiration that Weiss sent her way.

"You are correct, he knew all about the dagger and how to work it long before I came into the picture. You see the artifact that the Dwemer used was in fact the heart of a dead god. And now you start to see the problem, because, barring the one the Dwemer used, where were we going to get the heart of a dead god? So Arniel came up with a work around. Instead he theorized that a soul gem warped to his specifications and then purified at a Dwemer converter would be sufficient to react with the dagger. Which is why he involved me. I took care of the soul gem process while he fixed up everything else. Took months of work to get the Damn thing right."

"So basically you're hoping that his experiment worked so that you can pull him back from wherever he went. What happens if it didn't work?"

Weiss looked at Lydia with the coldest smile she'd ever seen, "Well there could be a lot of things but the most probable thing was that he was disintegrated. Now I'm going to bed and I suggest that you do too."

* * *

It took the pair three days to finally arrive in Winterhold and by that time Lydia had a good gauge on the type of person that Weiss was. Anything personal was instantly deflected, be it emotional or about her past, and anytime death or any subject related came up the Dragonborn turned into what could only be described as the perfect psychopath (which was incredibly scary for Lydia to watch). Other than that Weiss was extremely fun to talk to and had a variety of interests ranging from singing to cooking all the way down to philosophy. Yes as long as Lydia didn't dare mention certain topics she could see herself getting to quite enjoy Weiss' presence and dry outlook on everything.

The ride into Winterhold was shocking to Lydia as they rode through the town. _This used to be the capital of Skyrim?_ Lydia thought to herself _This looks more like the slums of Windhelm! I knew that some kind of freak weather accident destroyed the city but is this really all that's left of it?_

"I didn't use to look this run down. At one point this city was the largest of all the holds, twice the size of Solitude. Neverending storms for weeks turned the city into what you see today although the College was largely unharmed. Because of this most of the locals blame the College for what happened," Weiss said as if reading Lydia's mind.

"Well," Lydia hesitated, "was the college responsible?"

Weiss just laughed, "Oh no the College was not involved in the Great Collapse although the locals are correct that it wasn't natural event. The real truth of the matter is far more disturbing than that, although if you want to learn more about it I suggest you read my notes on the subject when we have rest time in the College."

The pair arrived at the arch that signified the entrance to the College which, Lydia was assured, was heavily warded. Dismounting the conjured horses, the pair walked up to the arch where Weiss stood in the middle of the arch and muttered under her breath while using her left hand to make small gestures. Instantly the stone she was standing on started glowing a faint green color and Lydia followed Weiss onto the walkways and into what was called the Hall of Countenance.

"I have a room here where you can rest and wash up in. I'll be preparing the proper ritual that should bring Arniel back. If you are interested in watching I suggest you be upstairs in one hour," Weiss said before leaving the room.

An hour later Lydia was out of her armour and standing against a wall while Weiss was tapping the dagger, Keening, against a strange looking gem while cursing under her poked and prodded the thing for ten more minutes with nothing happening. Just as Lydia turned away to go and sate her hunger there was a blinding flash and yelp. Lydia whirled around and her eyes widened in shock as she saw Weiss holding an unconscious Breton.

"Lydia go downstairs and get Colette Marence! Tell her it's an emergency!"

Lydia snapped out of her confusion and bolted downstairs to find the person Weiss spoke of. Unfortunately she had no idea what Colette looked like or where she was. Getting desperate and taking matters into her own hands she burst into the first door she saw startling a Dark Elf and asked, "Please it's an emergency do you know where Colette is?"

The Dark Elf just sighed and acted like this was a completely normal question (as Lydia would later learn it was, in fact, a fairly common question) and replied that she was two doors down. Lydia tossed a thank you over her shoulder as she rushed into Colette's room and roused her from her sleep. It took a little bit to get passed her annoyance at being woken up but soon both women were rushing upstairs. Colette on seeing Arniel took charge immediately and stabilized him enough for Weiss to carry him to the infirmary.

"Is he going to make it," Weiss asked more out of curiosity than anything else.

"It is really uncertain. I have no idea how bad his injuries truly are," Colette sighed before continuing, "I'd say at this point he has about a fifty-fifty shot of making it out."

Weiss just nodded before replying, "Well if he does make it out tell him that I expect to be the first person he tells about this incident." And with that Weiss turned and left.

Lydia caught up to her and questioned in a stunned voice, "You're not going to make sure he's alright?!"

"What's the point," came the immediate reply, "I'm not nearly as good a healer and won't be of much help in this situation. Plus we're colleagues not friends. It's enough that I saved his life. I'm not going to waste my time when I have other things that I need to be attending to."

Lydia's teeth grinded as she took in the callous response. How could someone have so little empathy for their fellow man? Was she really this unfeeling or was it all bottled up somewhere? Somehow Lydia was scared to find out the answer to that question.


End file.
